


niki and tommy siblings? pog?

by a_j_d_21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_j_d_21/pseuds/a_j_d_21
Summary: hi hi hi! this is my very first fic and i am very excited.basically this is based off a prompt from a list by "idontwannaputmywattpadusername" where niki and tommy are siblings irl, and the truth come out on her love or host stream.Other than that i changed a few thingshope you enjoy! I know it sucks, this was just for fun
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu and TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

niki pov

"Hi chat!" niki said excitedly, attempting to changed her stream from the waiting screen to her camera, it took her a few seconds, but soon everything was up and running.

she'd been looking forward to this for weeks, this had been her dream ever since she first blew up, ever since she met Wilbur. Love or Host, though a stupid show, had meant a lot to her. It had given her her start, pushed her to where she got to be today. And she was so grateful. But now it was her turn

She wasn't dumb, or naïve. she knew it was going to be a rough few hours. Things like this were far out of her comfort zone, and though she knew most of it was a joke, anxiety settled in her stomach at the thought of upsetting somebody, going to far, hurting someone's feelings.

This anxiety compounded when she joined the zoom call, only to see Wilbur himself on camera, laughing his ass off with the others at some joke.

'whatever' she thought, plastering on a smile. She let her excitement take over again, as they noticed her arrival, and Austin stated speaking quickly, doing introductions.

She refused to glance over at chat, she didn't need to today. She _definitely_ didn't need to hear whatever comments they were making on her and Wilbur. She settled down, grinning from ear to ear, ready for what the next several hours would bring

~~~~~~

It was going well, better than she even expected. After the first half hour or so, she became more relaxed, she joked more, talked louder, it was easier now that everyone made it very clear nothing was being taken seriously.

An hour or so in, her heart stopped.

"WHAT IS UP FRIENDS!" a voice yelled, completely startling her, though she knew deep down she should've expected it. OF course Tommy would be here. Tommy never missed a Love or Host with someone he knew in it, never. 

she had just, well, she had just thought that he might have some respect for her today. Not that he wasn't welcome, or that she wouldn't have said sure if he'd had asked, but the surprise made it hard to act. The voices buzzed in her ear, the loudest being Tommy, making fun of Wilbur, maybe a little too harshly. She tried to wipe the look she must of been giving off her face, regained her composure, and started berating her little brother, trying at least to keep a joking tone in her voice.

Not that anyone else knew that.

Things finally returned to normal soon enough. They played the game, they eliminated, they bantered, it was fun, if stressful, and Tommy loud jokes were a constant. Maybe a little too loud? Could they hear? No, he was downstairs, they couldn't, she told herself repeatedly, still trying to shake off her nerves.

It was done to four, then three, then two, Wilbur being one. He looked so smug, it was almost laughable. She'd been contemplating since the start of stream, trying to decide what to do about Wilbur, whether or not to let him off the hook for trying to make this game so fucking weird. They weren't together. He knew that, she knew that, absolutely everyone knew that.

But now he had to show up looking like an idiot, and she didn't know what to do about it. She left him in, round after round, pushing her decision farther and farther back. This was it though, they had their one on ones in a few minutes, she was out of time to decide.

If Tommy could stop fucking screaming in her ear maybe she could have thought this through earlier, she was gonna have a talk with him later about this.

"Ready for your one on one's Niki?" Austin said. She didn't think she was. ' oh well' she thought. 'Here goes nothing'

She opened her mouth to speak

A crash, a scream in the background. Loud enough for her mic to pick up, but that wasn't the problem, it was definitely loud enough enough for Tommy's mic to pick up. Her heart stopped as she jumped from her chair, sprinting out of the room.


	2. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh its pretty obvious now

tommy's pov

It was funny, he thought at least. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he didn't tell her. She would probably kill him later, but that was okay. Anything for the bit, right?

He had her stream up though when he joined the discord call, already yelling. But the look on her face made him sick. It was supposed to be a joke. It was supposed to be funny. Not this. She looked scared, nervous, and definitely angry, for a split second before she quickly cleared her face, laughing, yelling at him and Wilbur.

He knew he fucked up.

He wanted to leave immediately, pretend it never happened, but that wasn't an option. So he threw on his persona quickly, almost desperately, and decided he may as well try to be obnoxious if he was already here.

~~~

A few hours passed and he wanted water, food, mostly he was bored.

He switch to discord on his phone and rejoined the call. the quality was infinitely worse, but he thought that it only made it funnier.

"Tommy on the move, what will he do?" he laughed into his phone. The others laughed back, already moving on. He walked quietly down the hallway, passed Niki's room, it was always odd, hearing two sets of bantering, but they had gotten used to it, streaming in the same house.

As he walked down the stairs, he contemplated. He wasn't _really_ sure why they kept being siblings a secret. At first, sure, he understood that she didn't want people to think her success was because of him. He got that, so he kept quiet. But it was almost a year later. She had become popular of her own accord. Hell, he didn't even know she'd be on Wilbur's Love or Host until the day of! It made no sense anymore, really. And it just made things awkward between their friends. She didn't even tell Wilbur! Wilbur! They had to go to that damn meet up and act like fucking internet friends. She had to drive her own fucking car! It was weird, but if the others noticed anything off, they didn't say anything, not that they would know what to guess if they had.

he reached the kitchen, and began making a sandwich. He put the phone on the counter, discord still open, and kept up the bantering as he spread mustard onto bread, then turkey. He grabbed a coke from the fridge. He picked his plate back up as he looked at his phone. 

God, he did not have enough hands for this.

It was a balancing act, as Tommy made his way back up the stairs, slowly, trying not to drop anything. His phone was quieter now, with most of the contestants gone. He knew Wilbur was left, the crazy bitch, why he even showed up was a mystery. He hoped the viewers found it funny, but he knew it would bother his sister.

A few steps from the top, items still in tow. He heard his dog round the corner in front of him, smelling whatever he was eating. 

"Walter no," he whispered, close now to Niki's door. Walter payed no mind, wagging his tail. "No," he said a little louder. Before he knew it the dog rushed at him, jumping up and down on him excitedly.

Caught off guard, hands to full to grab the railing, he fell.

Ceramic shattered, food everywhere, he screamed as he landed roughly on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He was surrounded in pieces of his broken plate. He sat up stunned, before looking down at his hands.

Which were now bleeding profusely.

He still heard voices from his phone, a few steps up, now yelling in concern.

he started to panic as he heard bounding footsteps, a clearer voice yelling at him as she ran down the stairs.

"TOMMY" she shouted breathless

"Well shit Niki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha, it still sucks, thought i'd be done after two, but now i really want to do a wilbur chapter. might be funny idk


	3. wilbur is absolutely shellshocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh so yeah guys, that's it. I'm not really too good at writing dialogue yet, so this may seem a little funky. But I really hope you enjoyed! This was a ton of fun!

wilbur pov

'What the fuck?' was the only thought he could get through his brain. At first it was concern, but as he heard Niki confirm Tommy was alright, _through Tommy's discord?_ It was replaced with just pure confusion.

"Niki, what the _fuck_ is going on?" he heard Austin say, echoing his thoughts. Niki was silent, for a moment. "Are you _with Tommy?"_ he sounded completely baffled, they all did really.

Were they meeting up? It seemed a strange possibility. Tommy and Niki weren't that close, after all. And Tommy would have told him, anyway. He couldn't think of anything else though, any possible reason that Tommy just fell down the stairs at _Niki's house._

"Sorry, give me a minute," he heard her say, sounding like she was grimacing, "He's bleeding." They all lost their shit at that confirmation, voices tumbling over each other loudly. he joined in the yelling, trying to keep the bit funny, but his heart wasn't in it. He turned off his camera so he could freak out for a second. In the little box on his screen, Niki's was still on, her chair empty.

It finally quieted down, before Austin asked another question, more concern in his voice. "Do you want me to end the stream?" they sat quietly, waiting for a response.

"No no...it's fine." he heard her say, fake brightly. "I think I need to explain? Just give me a few minutes." It went quiet as he say Tommy's discord go on mute out of the corner of his eye.

They sat in confused silence, chat going absolutely wild.

~~~

Five minutes pass, then ten, and they start to get concerned. They chat on call idly, waiting. Austin seems nervous, maybe he's afraid of losing viewers? But barely anyone leaves, they want to know the truth just as much as they do.

After fifteen minutes, Niki comes back into view on her camera. Following her, is Tommy, the one and only Tommy fucking innit. His hands were bandaged, and he look a little dazed, but the grin on his face made it clear he was okay. So, he was back to confused. Niki sat down at her chair, typing something on her keyboard, while Tommy stood behind awkwardly. She turned and motioned for him to sit down on the bed beside her, and then angled the camera to make sure both of them were in view.

"I'm alive guys!" Tommy stated smiling, but he looked apprehensive.

"I can see that," Wilbur replied darkly. "What are you doing in Niki's house?" He saw Tommy take a breath, Niki simply staring at him, not offering any help to the struggling boy. It was kinda funny. He almost laughed.

"Uh.." he stuttered. "Well you see.. uh.. Niki is kinda my sister?" Wilbur choked. Whatever he had expected to hear, that wasn't fucking it.

"Wait wait wait wait wait.... WHAT?" he shouted into his mic, the others in the call going speechless. "your _siblings???_ you guys are not siblings." His head was spinning with the implications, memories now put in a new light. "You are not siblings" he said matter of factly.

"Hate to break it to you big man," Tommy said, sounding more confident now that he got the hard part out of the way. "You want me to get our fucking parents in this call, for some confirmation?" He just blinked.

"No no, you can't be siblings, what about Brighton?" he sputtered. "You were both there, both of you! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for months big man, ask Niki." Wilbur turned his eyes to Niki, who hadn't yet spoken. She looked nervous, like she was trying to make herself small. And suddenly, he wasn't confused or upset anymore. He wasn't going to embarrass her anymore on stream. 

"Well I think that's pretty cool guys," he said after a few seconds.

They talked a little while longer, until the energy gave out, though chat was still losing their minds. God, he could picture twitter in a couple hours. Austin must of felt the mood change because he quickly started some closing remarks. They hadn't even finished the show yet, but nobody seemed to mind.

The stream ended, everyone left the meeting, saying goodnight to each other. Wilbur exited the discord call and sat in silence for a minute. Then he reopened, clicking the call button.

"Niki, _WHAT THE FUCK"_


End file.
